Band Geekisms: Teh Crazy Bizarro Arineko Style
by ClarinetWrathArineko
Summary: These are Band Geekisms from my side of the universe. Will have Band Geekisms from me, my coauthor, and many random friends from Band! Collecting during marching season, should be complete by November. Please submit any ideas via PM!


Disclaimer: Well, it's band! What should I disclaim?

TCBA: This is Teh Crazy Bizarro Arineko's first fic on this name, a continuation of the Band Geekisms, done from my eyes. I'll get band geekisms from my friends also, and they'll come up here, too! First chapter is Arineko's Band Geekisms!

* * *

**Arineko's Band Geekisms**

It's learning to truly march, not that crap they teach you in eighth grade.

It's lightsaber fights during lunch in Band Camp.

It's getting backed in to a corner in said lightsaber fights by your future boyfriend.

It's losing said boyfriend the weekend before band camp.

It's sliding around on the cafeteria floors in your socks.

It's going to the Band Room during lunch.

It's getting told off by the seniors but then going right back to what you were doing.

It's getting jumped over in bands by the person a chair under you and two freshmen.

It's trying to get in to Wind Ensemble and failing miserably.

It's working to blow the ears off the annoying Tuba players with your range.

It's your best friend being a percussionist.

It's falling in love, out of love, back in love, and back out of love.

It's taking action instead of being lazy like you normally are.

It's taking the advice of a freshman.

It's dropping an AP course for Band.

It's wanting to major in either writing or music.

It's following your dreams.

It's getting excited over a 55.75.

It's getting out of Band practice for Student Council, just because you're Class Treasurer.

It's getting dropped a chair by your eternal band rival.

It's not practicing all summer until the week before band camp.

It's trips out to Taco Bell before a competition.

It's black suspenders and mustard yellow jackets.

It's panicking because your Band uniform won't fit in your smart school locker.

It's dropping Student Council for Band in your Junior year.

It's wondering what characters will grace your band next year.

It's knowing that you'll never score above a 60 with your director.

It's having a DCI kid in your Symphony Band.

It's having said DCI kid as your Drum Major.

It's making fun of your Band Director behind his back.

It's making fun of your Band Director to his face.

It's your Band Director allowing people to smoke and drink in Wind Ensemble on the trip to New York.

It's dragging the whole band to Disneyworld.

It's following around your best friend in break time.

It's being kissed by the man of your dreams.

It's band dances.

It's your Band Mom.

It's loathing American Pie due to its inaccuracy.

It's going to two band camps your Freshman year.

It's being a moron.

It's dumping Mountain Dew on your head after dumping it on your friend's head. (cough, Bushido, cough)

It's making a penname for your ex-boyfriend without an account.(BTW, Bushido, you are now going to be known as Bushido of YoYos. It's the best I could think of.)

It's going on band forums.

It's going along with your Drum Major's crazy plans.

It's labeling people by section.

It's seniority crisis(How do you spell multiple crisis? Crises?).

It's getting yelled at by your Drum Major but then going back to your usual antics.

It's playing other peoples instruments.

It's your friend getting switched from Trumpet to Tenor Sax to Mellophone to French Horn, within a two year period.

It's meeting your best friend because the baritone sax player in seventh grade, who you knew from science class, was your best friend's ex-girlfriend. And thanking her later.

It's figuring out that your rival isn't so bad after all.

It's meeting freshmen that are smarter than some of your juniors.

It's mouthing off the Drum Major and not getting yelled at...by the Drum Major.

It's getting yelled at by people in your section, but not caring.

It's days of foul moods in Band Camp.

It's writing this list.

* * *

TCBA: R&R! Please give me ideas for other lists! Thank you! Sorry it's so short! 


End file.
